LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P13/Transcript
(The next morning, Jessica, Raynell, Josuke, Okuyasu, Ruby and Yang are seen out in the city) Jessica: Man, can you feel that morning air? Josuke: Definitely is nice out today. Raynell: Yeah it is! Jessica: You got that right bestie! Yang: So what do you guys wanna do today? Ruby: I don't know, so much we could do. Raynell: There's an ice cream stand nearby that we can go to. Jessica: Yeah! Good idea Raynell! Ruby: Ice cream! Josuke: Let's do it! (The group runs off toward the ice cream stand) Jessica: Alright, the best way to start off the morning! Ruby: Hmmm! I love Strawberry flavor! Josuke: This is what I'm talking about! (The scene then cuts to later on as the group is seen eating ice cream together) Okuyasu: Mmmmm! Tasty! Jessica: Yeah it is! Raynell: Whoever says ice cream is a bad way to start a morning is a liar, remember that! Ruby: I agree! Josuke: So Raynell. Happy your parents are finally gonna be official? Raynell: They were already official. They'll just be official by human standards too. Josuke: Right. Okuyasu: I'm just curious how this'll go. Never seen other creatures get married like this. Jessica: Me neither. Raynell: That's why mom and dad are still working out the details. Before I came to get the invites, Zulu was thinking of Targhuls should start making they're own version of a wedding. Yang: How would that even work? Raynell: *Shrugs* I don't know. They're just mainly trying to think of a way to show how Targhuls officially become romantically together. It doesn't even have to be called a "wedding" or anything like that. Jessica: Well I'm sure you'll guys think of something. In the meantime: I'm so excited to be a bride's maid! Raynell: I thought you would! (The two laugh and high five) Yang: So Josuke, what did you and Okuyasu ever do before we all came together again? Josuke: Eh, not much. There's not really a lot of exciting stuff around Morioh now that Kira's dead. Okuyasu: Yeah. We just go to school and stuff nowadays. Josuke: Koichi went places though. Ruby: He did? Josuke: Yep. Mr. Jotaro sent him to Italy awhile back to find this kid. He came back and we asked him about it, but he didn't say much. Yang: Huh. Weird. Josuke: Yeah. (The group then finishes their ice cream) Raynell: Well, that was appetizing! Jessica: Sure was! Ruby: Now what should we do now? Jessica: You guys wanna head to the park? Raynell: Sure! Josuke: I'm down. Okuyasu: Yeah! Jessica: Then let's go! (The group runs off before the scene cuts to Erin and Jack sitting in their room together) Jack: *Sigh* Erin: *Sigh* Jack and Erin: *Sigh* Jack: Bored too? Erin: Yep. Jack: Any ideas? Erin: Nope. Jack: Wanna play games? Erin: No. Wanna watch TV? Jack: No. Erin:..... Jack:..... (Jack then smirks) Jack: Oh I know how we can have fun. Erin: How? (Jack slowly reaches for his bottle of spores) Erin: Jack I see that. Jack: See what? Erin: Jack? Jack: I'm not doing nothing. Erin: *Gets up and backs away* Jack! Jack: *Grabs the bottle* Erin what's got you so heated? Erin: I know what's in there Jack! You keep that stuff away from me! Jack: This? Erin: Yeah! Jack: Erin you worry too much. I'm not gonna do anything! (Jack suddenly opens the bottle and flings some spores into Erin's face) Erin: *Coughs* JACK!! Jack: Got ya! Erin: JACK WHEN THIS STUFF WEARS OFF I'M GONNA KICK YOU RIGHT IN THE- (Erin's eyes turn blue as the spores take effect) Jack: And now.... Erin:.... *Smiles and starts to giggle* Jack: There it is. Erin: H-Hey... There you are Fluffy... (Erin goes up and hugs Jack) Erin: I've been looking for you... (Jack grabs Erin, has her sit in his lap and holds her as she hugs him) Jack; Well I'm here now. Erin: *Snuggles up to Jack* You feel nice... Jack: *Giggles* So do you sweetie. Erin: Where's Jelly Man? Jack: He- (Grey then enters the room) Grey: Hey Jack, we're gonna watch a movie in the living room, you guys wanna- *Sees Erin*.....Oh no. Erin: *Gasp* Jelly man! Jack: G-Grey I can- Grey: MOOOOOM!!! ERIN'S HIGH AGAIN!!!! Rose: *Voice* WHAT!? (Rose then enters the room) Rose: Jack! Jack: I swear I can explain! Erin: *Gasp* A Jelly Girl! Rose: *Face palm* Oh my god.... Jack: Seriously I can explain! Grey: Explain then! Jack: We did it for fun this time! No harm done! Erin: *Giggles* Jelly.... Rose: So are you telling me the Erin agreed to this? Jack:....Yes. Erin: *Giggles more*.... (Rose and Grey look at each. Then look back at Jack) Grey: We're gonna ask Erin if she agreed to this after she's back to normal. Rose: Meantime: She's your headache now. (They close the door) Jack: *Sigh*.... Erin: Awww Jelly.... Jack: Hey its okay. Fluffy's here. Erin:.... Hmm yeah.. *Snuggles* I love Fluffy. Jack: Awww. (The two lie down on the bed) Erin: *Giggles* Warm.... Jack: Yeah. Fluffy is gonna keep you nice and warm. Erin: Yay... Fluffy keep me safe. Jack: I will. (The two sit together for a bit) Erin:...I'm hungry. Jack: Well then. *Picks up Erin* I better feed you then. Erin: I want candy... Jack: You want what? Erin: Candy. Jack: Uhhhh, okay then. (Jack puts Erin down before she stands up) Jack: Let's go get the candy then. (The two leave the room) Erin: *Gasp* (Erin looks at the Targhuls watching TV) Erin: Jelly people.... Jack: Erin, don't look at them. (Jack goes into the kitchen and grabs some candy) Jack: Okay, here's your- (Jack sees Erin missing) Jack: !! Erin?? Ghira: JACK!! (Jack walks out to find Erin petting Ghira's head) Ghira: What is Erin doing?? Erin: *Giggles* Jelly Cat.... Jack: Erin! (Jack goes and pulls Erin away) Jack: Found the kitty huh? Erin: *Giggles* Yeah! Ghira: Dude if you're gonna mess with the spores, keep watch on her when you're out here. Jack: I know. Erin: Jelly.... Jack: Come on Erin, I got your candy! Erin: *Gasp* Candy! (Jack and Erin then go back into their room as Erin skips happily behind him) Erin: Candy time! Jack: *Gives Erin the candy* Here you go! Erin: *Holds up the candy* YAY!! (Erin lies down on the bed and starts eating candy) Erin: *Giggles* Candy... Jack: *Pats Erin's head* Aww you're so cute. Erin: *Smiles* (Jack smiles at Erin's goofy attitude. The scene then cuts to Jessica and the others now at Sammy's restaurant) Jessica: Well, I think so far this morning's gone great! Raynell: Yeah that park was so fun! Jessica: It was wasn't it? Raynell: Mmhm! Josuke: Yeah and now we can enjoy Sammy's cooking! Okuyasu: This day just gets better and better! Jessica: And if we used the few pieces of treasure we have on us now, we'll eat like kings! Ruby: Woo! Josuke: Let's do it! (The heroes all smile. Later on, the scene cuts to them leaving the restaurant clearly after eating a lot of food) Raynell: *Moans* Oh man.... Jessica: Tell me about it.... Josuke: Guess we went a little to crazy with that.... Yang: Yeah.... (The heroes then start to walk back home) Raynell: Let's just head back for now. The others are probably wondering where we are anyway... Ruby: Good idea. (The group continues walking before Jessica and Raynell notice something in a window) Jessica: Hm? (The two look to find a small game console describing itself as a VR experience) Raynell: You see that too? Jessica: Yeah... Josuke: Guys, you coming? Jessica: Uhh yeah! Raynell: J-Just go on ahead! We'll catch up! (Josuke shrugs before he and the others walk away. Jessica and Raynell both look at each other and smile at their new idea) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts